Death of the Hero
by MREMANN
Summary: Link is defeated by a new enemy. Who will take up the master sword and defeat his enemy before it's too late? More chapthers to come. RR
1. Death

Death of the Hero Disclaimers: This is my first fic on this site, so reviews would be very helpful.  
  
I don't own Legend of Zelda, that belongs to Nintendo The ratings PG because I want to be careful, although it may or may not be an accurate reflection of the content Sorry if it is weak, as I said, my first fic, so its bound to smell at least a little.  
  
That said: ENJOY!  
  
Face to face they fought, swords clashing in a frenzy of slashing and blocking, the ringing of steel disturbing the otherwise peaceful silence of Hyrule Field. Panting, Link felt himself tiring gradually against his cloaked, unknown nemesis. Links tunic became more and more sodden with perspiration as he continued fighting, whilst his attackers clothing seemed perfectly dry, but being a deep black, it was impossible to tell. As they fought on, the sun began to creep up over the horizon, shining on the polished steel of both swords as they continued their deadly duel, dicing through the air, hungry to cleave through flesh and let blood ruin their polished state. The attacker seemed to push itself into a hurry, and Link knew that he only had to hold up until sunlight to deter his enemy, for now anyway. The attacker moved around, pushing Link towards the side of Lon Lon ranch, to provide shade for a few more vital minutes. Link fought back ferociously, but was soon met with a stiff kick, which sent him flying against the ranch wall, with a sickening splintering of his ribcage. Defeated and in pain, he propped himself up with the cool wall, determined to at least know who wanted him dead. "W...who are you?" Link stammered. With that, the attacker took off its hood. A horrified look crossed Link's face as he took the view in. This was swiftly replaced with a frenzied choking as a sword impaled his body, dooming him to a slow, painful death. The attacker withdrew the sword and wiped in on the cloak. Taking a scroll and Link's sword, the attacker pushed the scroll onto the sword, and pushed it into Link, forcing out a painful scream. Satisfied, the attacker left Link to his death, and ran before the sun claimed another death, the second of that night. 


	2. Appointment

I would like to give a big thank you to all those who gave me feedback. I will try to make this chapter longer, and explain a few things in it. Happy reading. R&R!  
  
Oh, by the way, I don't own Zelda. Trust me.  
  
Zelda paced the sunlit hallway of the palace, hands clasped to her paling face. Link had promised that he would be back by sunrise, from helping the Kokiri look after the small Deku tree scrub, and generally making sure his friends were OK. It was now coming up to midday. She furrowed her brow as she let her imagination run wild on what could have happened to make Link be so late. She had sent out guards a few hours ago to find him, and they still hadn't returned with any news, good or bad. People going missing had become unheard of after the demise of Gannondorf, and almost all evil activity had ceased. Link had been able to retire into comfort, and hardly had to lift his sword from his back. He carried his sword with him more to stop it from being stolen than to duel. He had been neglecting his training, so if he had got into a fight with someone, or something, she could only assume the worst.  
  
"No," she thought, "I mustn't think like that! He probably..." She couldn't seem to find an alternative she liked. Then a knock rang through the rushing frenzy of confusion in her mind. It was her guard. The moment of truth had arrived. She moved towards the door slowly, trying her hardest not to quake with nervous anticipation. The guard murmured something. Zelda stood there frozen at the doorway before she burst into tears. The guard started to leave her in peace, but she called out: "Take me to him!" The guard paused, considering telling the princess it was not the wisest of ideas, but soon decided this was something the princess had to do. "Follow me."  
  
Soon the princess arrived outside Lon-Lon Ranch. When she saw the body she couldn't help but collapse into a river of tears. She saw the note on the hilt of the bloodstained sword, which had been removed from Link's lifeless body. "Give it to me..." she muttered, arm outstretched. She read it twice before reading it out aloud. "If this is your "hero" I hope you have someone else in store to come and defeat me. Meet me here at midnight Zelda, alone, and I will make my demands." She took up the Master Sword, and ordered it back to the palace to be polished. She ordered the corpse to the palace to be prepared for a funeral. She would meet back here. At midnight. Alone. 


End file.
